a new star warrior
by Blondecreeper
Summary: when a new star warrior named jake is found in popstar 10 years after the series and monsters are loose what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that the story is quick wanted part 1 done. thanks for reading!

A new star warrior 

Many years have passed since Kirby but all the characters all alive well most of them…

Everything seemed fuzzy Jake lay on the ground.

"Where am I"?

There stood a round fellow with a mask and sword.

"Who are you"? "Jake who are you"?

Jake was short with black hair and a red and white scarf he also had white shoes and black clothes.

"the names metaknight"

"Where am I" "popstar" "popstar"? "You okay I'll show you to the others" "others"?

"You have many questions don't you"

…

There stood a large house.

Metanight opened the door to an empty room.

"There not here"?

Then a yellow women and man with a pink guy ran over.

"Tuff, tiff, and Kirby"! "Hallo" said the pink guy.

"Hi I'm Jake" said Jake nervously.

"Hi I'm tiff uh metanight we think we got them"

"Good" "got what"

"There was a place called nightmare co. what made monsters it had a glitch and freed many monsters what we try to stop the reason is old king dededee an elderly king"

Then a giant black bird flew across the sky.

"We got it" said tiff her and tuff had large laser blasters.

Kirby studied him with large eyes.

"Hey" said Kirby "maybe jakes a star warrior"

"Yeah maybe"

"WE GOT IT"! Shouted tuff.

"What's a star warrior?"

"The coolest warriors ever"

Then a small purple guy with large hair walked over.

"KNUCKLE JOE"! "Who's this"? "Jake" said tiff.

"Hi I'm Joe knuckle Joe" he smiled then sighed. "I couldn't find them"

"Find what"? "There are three stones the earth, sky, and water stone that can stop these creaters we have the earth stone"

"HEY MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU SEARCH FOR THE STONES"! "Yeah lets all go" jakes blue eyes shun.

I might not know much about this world but so far it was exciting.

…

"Darn it! Cough! Cough! Cough!" "You all right dad there sat king dededee with his and escragoons adoptive son. He had blue eyes and a cape. He also had a British accent. "Yeah Alex I'm fine just mad"! "Why" "THERES A NEW STAR WARRIOR"! "Don't worry dad ill get him"!

"GOOD SON GOOD YOU KNOW you're father would be proud"

There in a corner lay his grave.

"Don't worry I'll make you proud"


	2. the journey begins

Jake and his team where ready to go.

"I miss my old team but swords and blade died years ago after their marriage" (cough)

Jake was leader even though he was the youngest in the group.

"Ready caption" asked Kirby. Well at least that's what Jake thought.

They where heading to the dessert the start of there quest.

They traveled on but they weren't the only ones.

"I wont fail you father" said Alex holding a mysterious weapon. "Jake did you hear something"? asked tiff.

"Yeah what was that"? They where in a sandy pit.

Alex jumps in with a sword "gigantic" shouted Alex. Then in a flash of light his sword grows huge.

"Go slash" was he talking to his sword?

Tiff and tuff pulled out there guns.

Alex hit tiffs gun out of her hand and kicked her down. "Nooooooo"! Shouted tuff.

Tuff charged at him. Alex dodges and hits tuff in the side. CRACK! Tuff fell to the ground.

Then Alex struck down metaknite. Then knuckle Joe hit him but he deflected it and hit knuckle Joe with his "FLAME SWORD"!

He tumbled into a pile of sand.

Then he charged at Jake but Jake pulled out his sword and deflected it. "This is for father"! Jake kept getting hit. Then Alex made his sword electric. He striked Jake in the back "aaaaah"!

Jake could feel the electricity in his blood.

Jake coughed. Alex lifted his sword "you should have trained now I must finish you"!

A waddle Dee runs over. "Alex dedede is sick we need you" "we will finish this later" they ran off.

"Is everyone okay" "no tuff isn't moving"!

…

They ran to a hospital. "Tuff are you okay"

"Maybe some of my food will help" said chief Kawasaki.

"NO"! "You guys must go without me" "if tuffs staying so am I" said tiff. "But…"

"We don't have time for this" said metaknite.

"You guys go we will be fine" said tiff.

They waved goodbye and finally began there journey.

"Dad are you okay"!

To be continued.


End file.
